yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 25
Overlapping (カサネアウ, Kasaneau) is the 25th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Rin lies unconscious in her futon before an alarm clock activates placing a paper jianshi talisman on her head, “waking” her up. Rin prepares food for her restaurant but is interrupted by her Okami-san who tells her to go eat breakfast. Oyassan enter the building with a croquet stick speaking with Jinroku also holding a croquet stick, claiming that he will win against him next time. Oyassan begins to hug Rin and thanking her for completing the food preparations. Rin begins to change her clothes while thinking about how happy she is to live with her two guardians. Okami-san walks in to tell Rin to hurry or else she will be late, but is unnerved by the sight of Rin’s scars. Rin finishes changing and prepares to leave for school and her Oyassan give her a package as she goes. While walking to school, Rin encounters Touka and Hime who is sleeping while being walked by Touka. Rin delivers the packages of bentos to the two as well one to Kotoha who passes by in a hurry. Rin notes that because Kotohoa is hanyou she is allowed to attend school outside of town, while the rest of them must attend school within Sakurashinmachi. After Rin is finished with school she returns home to Hou Houran, changes clothes and leaves for deliveries. After making her delivery and purchasing some rice crackers at the store, Rin encounters Akina who greets her. Akina takes a bag of Rin’s rice crackers then leaves for his checkup. Rin texts Hime and Touka notifying them that Akina is getting a checkup at Juli’s clinic. When Rin returns to the restaurant she finds her Oyassan having trouble using text messaging and worrying that Rin may have gotten lost, to which her Okami-san states she is fine. The next morning, as Rin stretches outside she see Kotoha hurring for school. Kotoha trips over once Rin informs her that it is a national holiday. Kotoha gets up then heads over to the office as Shidou arrives in his police cruiser. Shidou asks if the restaurant is open for breakfast and parks his vehicle in front of the restaurant. Okami-san exits the restaurant and tells Shidou that he is not allowed to park there and Shidou states he will leave it at the station. Rin finishes washing dishes then call Kotoha about the food delivery she mentioned earlier. Rin is suddenly distracted by Hime wearing a stuffed bear head speaking into the store from the front door and Rin begins exclaiming that she saw a bear. Rin leaves for another delivery and encounters Mariabell, Yuhi, Ao, Hime and Kotoha exiting the church. Akina joins them and Yuhi states they need to go somewhere in order to have a conversation. The group return to Houran, where Yuhi begins to discuss Enjin’s plans. Yuhi is interrupted by Rin who exclaims she is done her new ramen recipe and the group order and Hime, Ao and Kotoha order some to eat. Yuhi continues the discussion and informs them that Enjin has begun to ally himself with Yokai Hunters, one of which he mentions being a necromancer. Upon hearing hearing necromancer Rin drops the bowl she was carrying and begins to shake in fear as her Okami-san holds her in attempt to comfort her. Yuhi begins to speak more but is ignored as the group eat their ramen. Akina pats Rin on the head, thanking her for the food and stating her new recipe was delicious. As Akina, Ao, Hime and Kotoha leave, Akina tells Rin that they will be fine thanks to her food. Oyassan tells Yuhi that if youkai in the town were ever in danger that the humans would protect the youkai. Okami-san states it is not the youkai that are in danger but the whole world and that the humans are unable to fight on behalf of youkai. She adds to her statement saying she would like to have a talk with the necromancer Rin knows, as she uses her cleaver to cut a slab of meat,the cutting board and the table it is on. Yuhi tells Rin that she is lucky, being youkai and humans living together and protecting each other which is rare. Yuhi prepares to leave with Mariabell but is stopped by Okami-san who has Yuhi pay the bill for the rest of the group which left earlier. Characters in order of appearance * Rin Azuma * Okami-san (First Appearance) * Oyassan (First Appearance) * Jinroku Yotsuya * Touka Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Kotoha Isone * Akina Hiizumi * Shidō Mizuki * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Enjin Hiizumi (Mentioned) * Zakuro Kurumaki (Flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters